Keeping Secerts
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Tala and Hilary have a secret. Please read and review! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Beyblade, nor any characters. Just the idea...

In bold is Russian :)

_~ Keeping Secrets ~_

~Chapter One~

Tala, our red head ice-blue eye Russian boy, sat in his hotel room and let out a deep sigh. It had been five days since he had last seen his beauty brunet. They were _trying _to keep it a secret from everyone else. But with the tournament currently going on it was a little hard to do so. They have been secretly going out for about five months. They have been e-mailing back and forth, and meeting up behind their teams back.

"Man I need to see her!" Tala complained slamming his fist into the bed. He was sure he was alone.

"Who?" A voice from behind him asked.

Tala's eyes widen. _'Fuck.' _Tala looked behind him to see Kai standing there.

Tala looked away from him. "When did you get in?" he asked avoiding the question at hand.

"Just now." Kai answered, and walked in front of Tala. "Now. Who is she?"

Tala didn't say anything for a minute. "Hilary."

Before Tala knew it he was on his back his Kai's hand to his throat, and Kai's face was right in his.

"**You hurt her in anyway and I will kill you!**" Kai hissed threw is teeth. Kai let go of his fellow team meat and got off him, and left to blow off some steam, with his blade, Dranzer.

Tala just laid there staring at the ceiling. Unable to think of anything other than the fact that his team mate had just threatened his life. Tala sat up slowly and ran a hand through his red hair, and sighed, "Hilary is going to kill me." He sighed and fell back on the bed. He slowly fell asleep not even bothering to change out of his current clothes, which happen to be a black t-shirt and white pants with orange strips down the side.

~Hilary~

Hilary walked down to the gym that was in the hotel they were currently staying in, and watched everyone in there workout. She was wearing a black tank top and orange shorts that went to her knees.

'_Tala must be up in his room taking a nap.' _She thought to herself, and was just going to the room when she heard muttering behind her. She turned around only to have fallen down on her butt.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The voice snapped.

"Well sorry!" Hilary snapped back, and her head snapped to look at who she ran into. "Kai!"

Kai looked at Hilary, and blinked. He hadn't spoken to her in a while. "Hilary?" He stood back up and helped her back on to her feet.

Hilary gladly let him help her up. "How are you?" She asked.

"**Just fucking lovely**." He said sighing and looked at her.

"Pardon? " Hilary asked looking at him.

Kai looked right back at her. His navy hair getting in his reddish-brown eyes.

Hilary smiled at him. "I don't understand Russian."

Kai looked at her for a moment. "I'm doing fine." He said and gave her a small smile.

"That's good to hear." Hilary said and nodded, and looked into the gym again.

"Looking for someone?"

Hilary shook her head. "Nah. Just watching." She moved a piece of her brown hair from her in front of her face to behind her ear. Her hair was just below her shoulder blades.

Kai just looked at her. Hilary felt his eyes on her, and looked back at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Kai said looking at her.

I did this story for a contest, and I wanted to see if you guys liked it. :) No review will be an update. And yes. This Story is DONE :) I submitted this story yesterday to Animaritime. The con will in taking place in my home city in July. :)

Also please review

:)

If i can find my other stories on here I'll work away at them too :)


	2. Chapter 2

This is for: Kiray Himawari who was the first to review! :)

~Chapter Two~

Hilary blinked in confusion.

Kai noticed her confused look, and said "For leaving. For not letting you know."

"Oh." Hilary said softly and looked down.

"Are you hungry?" He asked looking into her sad ruby eyes.

Hilary looked at him, and blinked again, then nodded her head. "Yea... I didn't eat breakfast..."

Kai nodded and started to walk away, and Hilary followed next to him.

"Tyson and Daichi are such pigs, it made me loss my appetite." She sighed, then looking up at Kai.

"Why not join our team?"

Hilary's eyes widen. "Kai! I can't just _leave _them. Poor Kenny will have to deal with all of them on his own!" _'Not to mention I would be just as bad as the rest of the team...' _

Kai looked at her chuckled some. He led her over to a seat in restaurant and took a seat in a booth, and Hilary sat across from him. "I don't mean it like that. Come join our team for meals. Hell I can get you a room by us if you want."

Hilary looked at Kai and blushed some out of embarrassment. Again Kai chuckled, and shook his head.

"Any idea of what you want? My treat." Kai said looking at her.

Hilary looked at the menu of choices. So many to choice from. "Uh... I think I'll get-"

"**Hey Kai**." Hilary didn't know the voice, or the language.

"**Bryan. Spencer.**" Kai said nodding to them. Hilary looked back down at the menu.

Spencer slid in alongside Hilary, and Bryan slid in next to Kai. "**Where's Tala?**" Bryan asked looking at Kai, parts of his lavender hair fell into his face.

"**Yeah he missed our practice.**" Spencer said, looking at the small girl next to him to Kai.

"He's sleeping." Kai said noticing the very annoyed look on Hilary's face. He knew that look all too well from hanging around her and the other BladeBrakers last year. She got that look when she was annoyed with Tyson's attitude or his eating habits.

Bryan and Spencer both looked at Kai, who nodded his way to Hilary. The two older boys chuckled at her.

"Are you ready to order?" Asked a girl with short black hair that went to her shoulders, and was wearing a blouse and dress pants.

"Hil you order first." Kai said looking at her. Hilary just nodded her head, and looked to the girl.

"I'll get a pizza with the works and a salad." She said looking at her menu.

"And to drink?"

"Water please."

The waiters looked to Spencer.

"Same."

She wrote it down, and looked back up.

"Just bring us a large pizza with the works and a salad bowl and a pitcher of water." Kai said looking at the girl who just nodded. "I'll right." She said and walked away.

"You didn't have to order a large one." Hilary said looking at Kai, before hitting him with the plastic menu.

Kai laughed lightly at her, and put his arm up to stop it.

Spencer and Bryan both looked at each other. "**Kai's lost it.**" Spencer said looking at the two of them.

"**Either that or he's dating her.**" Bryan said, looking at Kai, and laughed some.

Bryan soundly felt a jab in his stomach he lunched forward holding his stomach.

Kai just glared at him, and at Spencer. Spencer straitened up.

Hilary looked at the three boys confused.

"**Shut the fuck up. I'm **_**not**_** dating her were just good friends!**" Kai said his tone was cold.

"Your drinks." The waitress said setting down a pitcher of water, four glasses with ice in them, and four straws, on the table. She started to walk away when Kai said something.

"Can we get another glass? A friend will be joining us shortly."

The waitress nodded and went to check on the others in the restaurant.

"Kai, I don't understand Russian!" Hilary stated once again looking at her old team captain.

Kai stopped glaring at the other two boys and looked at her. "Sorry Hil. Bryan thought you and I were dating."

"Is that so?" she asked looking at Bryan who gave a small nod while still holding his stomach.

Hilary just smiled. Then she kicked his knee under the table. Bryan's eyes widen , "What the hell?"(1)

Hilary smiled at him, "If you say anything like that again I swear I will hunt you down and kill you while you sleep" She said and cheery tone while smiling.

Bryan just glared at her.

"It won't work. Trust me." Kai said looking at him.

Bryan looked at him.

"She's not scared of it like everyone else." Kai explained, looking at Bryan then to Spencer.

The waitress brought the other glass and set it down. "Your pizza will be out in a few minutes. Would you like your salad before your meal or with your meal?"

Kai looked at Hilary, and Hilary looked at the waitress "With please."

The waitress nodded and walked away.

Tala came walking over to the table. "**You couldn't call me or message me that you were having lunch?**" Tala asked sitting down next to Bryan he didn't notice Hilary was there.

"**We didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep.**" Kai said and chuckled. Bryan and Spencer burst laughed some too.

Hilary was just sitting there looking completely lost. "Kai." Hilary said through her gritted teeth, the vain on her head looking like it was about to pop.

Kai looked at Hilary. "Sorry Hil. Tala remember Hilary?" He grinned at Tala some.

Tala looked at Hilary and nodded to her. "Yea you're on Tyson's team."

Hilary just nodded. _'Why is this so hard? I wish we could just tell them...' _Hilary thought to herself.

"Did Tyson do something completely stupid?" Tala said raising a brow.

"He and Daichi were being pigs this morning so I skipped out." Hilary said looking at him

Tala raised a brow.

"I invited her to lunch." Kai said and looked around, the place. He was surprised that fan girls weren't watching their every move.

"Spencer switch spots with Hilary." Kai said looking over at Spencer.

Spencer looked at Kai and stood up out of the booth. Hilary looked at Kai before getting up too. Spencer got in where Hilary was sitting and Hilary sat on the other side, facing Tala.

The waitress brought the pizza to them with the salad. "Here you go." She said and set everything down. A waiter brought the plates and set them down. He then walked away.

"Thank you." Hilary said with a smile and looked at the boys wanting them to get their food first.

"Ladies first." Bryan said looking at her with a smirk.

Hilary looked at him then to the other guys.

"We don't eat with girls a lot..." Spencer said looking down at her.

Hilary giggled. "But you are all so well mannered."

The guys said nothing, feeling slightly embarrassed

Hilary just smiled at the four boys at the table, and picked up a slice of pizza and put it on her plate and put some salad next to it.

The boys took a slice and salad and started eating.

Hilary was just eating her salad, and took out her phone and looked at the number.

"Hello?" she said speaking into the phone. The four boys stopped eating and looked at Hilary.

"I'm having lunch with friends."

"I'll be there once I'm done."

"Bye Hiro." She pressed the end key, and sighed. She looked up and saw the boys staring at her.

Hope you enjoyed it!

(1)- she kicked him in the leg :)


	3. Chapter 3

Another one for Kiray Himawari :)

~Chapter Three~

"Why does Hiro have your cell number?" Kai asked looking at her.

Hilary took a bit of her salad, and looked at him. "Jealous Kai?" she grinned at him.

Kai just stared at her. "He is the coach of the team." She said and asked a waitress that was passing by for her pen. The waitress nodded and handed Hilary her pen, and Hilary wrote her number down on her napkin, and gave the waitress back her pen. She then walked away.

Hilary leaned over and gave Kai her number.

Kai looked at it then to her.

Hilary just smiled. "I don't just give _any _boy my number."

Kai chuckled and put it in his pocket.

They all went back to eating. "**I think she should be our coach.**" Spencer said looking at his other team mates.

Now it just so happened that when Spencer said that Kai was taking a bite of his pizza, Bryan was taking a drink of his water, and Tala was having a bite of his salad. So the three of them started chocking.

Hilary looked at them and gasped, and looked at Spencer. "What did you say!" she demanded looking at Spencer.

Spencer looked down at her only to receive a glare. A glare that looked a lot like Kai's.

"You spend too much time with Kai." Spencer said looking down at her.

"What. Did. You. Say!" Her eye twitched.

Kai looked at her, "Hil calm down."

Hilary looked at Kai. "You three okay?" Her tone changed drastically form mad to worried.

"Were fine." Kai said.

"Speak for yourself!" Bryan said holding his nose.

Hilary looked at him.

"He snorted out water." Tala said looking at her, chuckling some.

Hilary giggled slight and shook her head and started eating her pizza again.

"He said you should be our coach." Bryan said as he ate some of his salad.

Now it was Hilary's turn to chock.

"Are you _trying _to kill her?" Tala asked looking at him.

"No she asked." Bryan said looking down at Tala.

Once Hilary could breath she shook her head, no. "I couldn't leave the BladeBrakers." Hilary said looking down at her salad, and taking a small bite.

Kai looked at her, then to Tala.

"Well if Tyson does anything to piss you off. You know where we are. Right?" Kai said looking at her.

Hilary looked at him, and gave him a small smile. She finished her water. "I better go. I have blades to work on. See ya' guys. And Kai. Thanks again for lunch." She said standing up. Kai just nodded to her.

Hilary was soon out of sight.

"**Why are you so nice to her and your and ass to us?**" Spencer asked looking at Kai.

"**Because, she's a girl.**"

"**Did you have sex with her?**" Spencer asked, looking at Kai.

Tala almost chocked when he said that.

Kai just looked at him

"**I'll shut up now.**"

"**Good plan.**" Kai said as he finished eating.

~Hilary~

Hilary sighed as she went up to her room. She got changed into her jean shorts, black tub-top and orange jacket. She brushed her hair some, and looked in the mirror. "I wish this would all end." She whispered before leaving her room and going to Hiro's room to work on the blades.

Kenny, Daichi, and Tyson were off running leaving her and Hiro to fix up their blades. She missed Max's hyperons attitude, Ray's kind heart and knowledge of everything, and Kai's bravery, and his smile when she was down. She looked down at the blade she was fixing. They threw it all away because of _this_.

Hiro looked at her. "Hilary careful. Tyson needs that for his battle against-" Hiro was cut off when Hilary spook in a tone he didn't hear from her very often.

"I don't care." She said and put the blade down and left the room._ 'His battle ageist Kai.'_ Hilary left the hotel. _'I don't care anymore. Why should I? They left with a good bye.'_ Hilary thought to herself and looked down, as she walked a path that was next to the hotel.

Hilary looked up at the clouds, than took her phone out. "Eleven text messages?" she asked herself and sat down under a tree and started to read them.

"I miss you..." she looked at the name and smiled.

"We miss you too." Hilary looked up to see Max and Ray standing in front of her.

Another one up! Enjoy!

like i said one review will be an update! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Another story you Kiray Himawari

~Chapter Four~

Tala picked at his food.

Spencer and Bryan both looked at him. Bryan had moved over to where Hilary was sitting

"**What's wrong with him?**"Bryan asked looking at Kai, who shrugged his shoulders.

Tala groaned, and put his fork down.

"**Think it has to do with that Hilary chick?**" Spencer asked.

"**Don't call her a chick. For your own safety.**" Kai said looking at them

Bryan looked at Kai. "**When she's mad. She won't miss.**"

Tala looked at him. "**How do you know this?**"

"**I've watched her with Tyson.**"

The others chuckled.

"**Alright. Let's go train.**" Tala said getting up, from his spot.

"**We were training earlier. You missed out.**" Bryan said looking at him.

Tala looked at him, and stood up. "**Well you're not battling tomorrow.**" He said before walking away.

"**Okay what is he pissed about?**" Bryan asked looking at Kai who shrugged his shoulders. The waitress that was serving them, came over and gave Kai the bill. Kai pulled out the money and stood up.

"Keep the change." He said while walking away with Spencer and Bryan.

The waitress looked down at the money and blinked, not really believing her eyes. He had left her a $21.36 tip.

~Hilary~

Hilary looked at the two boys in front of her, and shut her phone, and stuck in her shirt."What do you guys want?" She looked away from them as she spook.

Max and Ray looked at each other.

Ray advanced and sat down in front of her. "We wanted to talk to you Hil."

Hilary looked at the raven haired neko-jin. "Only my _friends_ can call me Hil." She said coldly, and stood up, not looking at them.

"Hil that's harsh." Max said looking at her.

Hilary looked at the blond boy. "Harsh? No it was harsh when you both just left without a goodbye!"

"We knew you wouldn't like it that we were leaving." Ray said getting up and looking at her.

"I would have rather knew then not being told at all. It would have hurt less. At least I could see you both off. But noooooo you two just told Tyson then left!" She was looking at both the boys while speaking. How could they be so clueless on these things?

"Come on Hil let's talk over lunch." Ray asked looking at her.

"No thanks. I just had lunch with my boyfriend and his team." Hilary said and walked away from them.

Max looked after Hilary and blinked. Ray crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"I think we really pissed her off..." Max said looking at Ray, who only nodded.

Soundly at once it clicked into their minds that Hilary said her boyfriend's team.

"Since when did Hilary have a boyfriend?" Max asked looking at Ray.

Ray shrugged his shoulder, and scratched his head. "I'm not really sure..."

"I think we better find Tyson and talk to him..." Max said slowly looking at Ray who nodded, and started back inside the hotel to find their other friends.

~Tyson, Kenny, Daichi, and Hiro~

"What do you mean 'she just left'!" Tyson said looking at his older brother. His navy hair getting in his face, and in his brown eyes.

"She was cleaning your blade Tyson, and I told her to be careful, and she said 'I don't care.' Then she sat Dragoon down and left."

Tyson yelled and punched the table, "What's wrong with her!"

"Tyson calm down." Kenny said looking at his oldest friend. Is brown hair covered his eyes as well as his glasses.

"You're blades are in good shape to fight in tomorrow's battle." Hiro said looking at the three of them.

Tyson grabbed his blade off the table and left the room letting the door slam behind him.

Daichi was going to go after him but Kenny stopped the young red headed boy. "I think we better find Hilary first. Make sure she's okay. Tyson needs time too cool down, anyway."

"You two go find Hilary I'll look for Tyson." Hiro said standing up, and put a ball cap on over his light blue hair.

~Kai, Tala, Bryan and Spencer~

The four of them were having a bey-battle in the back of the hotel, where bey-dishes were set-up.

Kai was battling Spencer and Tala was battling Bryan.

Hilary walked over to them not looking happy.

Bryan noticed her walking over to them. "**Kai your girlfriend looks pissed off.**"

Kai sent him a glare, and looked over his shoulder and saw Hilary. Dranzer flew back into his hand. Hilary went and sat on a bench near them.

Kai walked over to her."What did he do now?"

Hilary looked at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. "They are all morons!" she cried.

Kai looked at her and blinked.

"Max and Ray had the _nerve _to come and talk to me like they never _left_." Hilary cried in frustration.

Kai sat on the bench next to her. "Come down Hil." He said looking at her.

Hilary looked at him, her brown eyes filled with tears. "Can I hang with you guys for the rest of the day?"

Kai looked at her, and blinked."Why not spend the day with your boyfriend?"

Hilary's eyes widen.

Enjoy it! One more chapter left!


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth and second last chapter of our story. Well this here is for Kiray Himawari my only reviewer for the whole story. Thank you for the reviews and please enjoy this one like you have the last four :)

~Chapter Five~

"You TOLD him!" Hilary said standing up and walking over to Tala.

Bryan and Spencer just looked at each other and blinked, in confusion.

Tala took a step back. "He _threatened_ my _life_!" He said holding his hands up in defence.

"Kai's pretty much my older brother! Of course he would do that!" Hilary said getting up in his face.

Tala took a step back again.

~Kenny, Daichi~

"Hilary!" Kenny called out looking every where's he could think of with Daichi.

"Hilary!" Daichi called out too.

"This is not good. What if something was to happen to her while she out?" Kenny started to freak out.

"Hey Chef come down. I'm sure she's fine." Daichi said looking at Kenny, who looked like he was going to call the army.

"But what if-" Daichi cut him off.

"Hey there is Max and Ray!" Daichi said happily, before going over to them.

"Have you guys seen Hilary? She's been missing for a while."

Ray and Max looked at each other. "We were talking with her and she seemed pretty mad." Max said looking at them.

Kenny frowned at them. "I think she's just upset because—"

"She stormed off before we even had a chance to talk to her." Ray said cutting Kenny off.

"Guys!" Kenny yelled.

The three of them looked at the computer expert. "If her boyfriend finds out that you guys pissed her off he's going to _kill_ you."

Ray looked at Kenny."How do you know who her boyfriend is?"

"Well the walls here aren't the best."

Max's eyes widen, as did Ray's. Daichi just looked lost.

"Who's her boyfriend?" Came a low toned voice of Tyson.

"Tyson! Your brother is off looking for you. Where did you go?" Kenny asked looking at his longest friend.

"I needed to think." Tyson said with his hands in his pockets and walked over to the group.

"So Kenny. Who's Hilary's boyfriend?" Ray asked looking at the younger boy.

"It's not my place to say." Kenny said looking at the guys.

"Ewwwww!" Daichi suddenly said while holding his head and his eyes shut.

"I think he just clued in." Max said looking at Daichi with an amused look on his face.

Tyson looked at Daichi's face and shook his head trying to hide the same expression on his own face.

Kenny started walking to the training area behind the hotel.

"We know he's on a team." Max said looking at Tyson.

"You two better run!" The five boy's looked to see where the yelling was coming from. It was Hilary yelling, and when she yells... It's never good.

Tala and Kai came running pass them not evening stopping.

Seconds later Hilary came running by, chasseing them with a branch, that she had found from one of the many trees.

Bryan and Spencer were just walking and saw the boys standing there.

"Did you guys know?" Bryan asked looking at them

"Know what?" Tyson asked looking at them.

"That Hilary was dating our captain?" Spencer said looking at them, then went on walking.

"Their captain?" Daich said.

"Hilary's dating-"Kenny was cut off by the rest of the boys.

"Kai!" They four said before they started to run after them.

Kenny stood alone, and shook his head and sighed."Why me." He said sadly.

Bryan and Spencer smirked as they watched four of the five boys run off after the wrong guy.

"You know?" Spencer asked looking at Kenny.

Kenny froze. Crap. He was left alone with two of the biggest guys on their team.

"We won't kill you." Bryan said looking at him.

"Uh..."

"Hilary, _will _kill us if we killed you."

'_Good to know.'_ Kenny thought to himself, and nodded to their question. "Yea. The walls aren't that thick here." He said, sadly.

"You mean..." Bryan trailed off.

"**He owes us.**" Spencer said and Bryan nodded before running off after Tala.

~Kai and Tala~

The two boys ran into a forest that was not too far from the hotel all the teams were staying at.

"**Think were safe?**" Tala asked looking at Kai.

"**I'll walk away alive. You on the other hand, might not.**" Kai said looking at the Russian red-head.

Tala glared at him. "**This wouldn't have happened, if you wouldn't have threatened to kill me if I didn't tell you.**"

Kai looked at him. "**I only did the threat AFTER you told me it was Hilary! And she's pretty much my little sister. Of course I was going to make the threat**."

"You too really need to stop talking in Russian while I'm around." Hilary said, with her arms crossed over her chest, and tapping her left foot.

"Come on Hil, I'm sorry." Tala said looking at her.

"Why didn't you send me a message telling me you told him?" Hilary said advancing to them.

"My phone was dead." He said simply.

Kai snickered, at him.

"And Kai, how come you didn't tell me you knew!" Hilary said turning her attention to Kai.

Kai looked at her. "I thought it would be funnier."

Hilary frowned at him. "So you were pissed off this morning because Tala had told you that we were dating?"

Kai shrugged. "Pretty much."

Hilary sighed. "You're both crazy."

Kai and Tala looked at each other. "Hil, how come you never told me?" Kai asked looking at her.

"I was going to tell you _after_ the championships were done. It would have been easier. That way we could just tell both teams at the same time." Hilary said simply.

"HILARY!" Tyson, Max, and Ray's voice could be heard.

Hilary looked back to see Tyson, Max, Ray, Daichi, Spencer, and Bryan running towards them

"Oh, come on." She said with an annoyed look.

"TALA!" Bryan and Spencer yelled.

Tala looked and blinked at his team mates.

"Why didn't you tell us!" The six of them yelled.

Hilary took a couple steps back.

"Really she doesn't have to tell you anything." Kai said looking at the six boys.

"But were her friends."Max said, looking at Kai.

"Friends?" Hilary questioned, and a harsh tone. The same tone that she had used before.

Max frowned at Hilary's tone.

"Friends just don't get up and leave."

"Kai does." Daichi said.

Hilary glared at Daichi. "That is Kai, and I know he does that. It's who he is."

Kai sweat-dropped, "Thanks." He muttered.

"What happened?" Bryan asked looking at Hilary to the blond and the neko-jin.

"They _left _without a good bye! That's what happened." She said not looking at her ex-teammates.

"Well you didn't have to go and sleep with Kai." Tyson said looking at Hilary.

"Sleep with... Kai?" Hilary question, and bursted out laughing.

Max, Ray, Tyson, and Daichi all just stood there blinking.

Tala chuckled.

Please tell me what you think! :)

One more chapter

PS  
>I thought I had five. It was six lol :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter everyone Enjoy it! :) Kiray Himawari this is for you! :)

~Chapter Six~

"She sleeping with me." Tala said looking at the four stunned boys.

"And you never told us!" Bryan yelled at him.

"Hey, my sex life is none of your guys business. I don't ask you guys who you slept with or how it was." Tala said looking at Bryan and Spencer.

"How did you guys wind up thinking it was Kai?" Hilary asked, after her laughter stopped.

"You said had lunch with your boyfriend and his team." Max said looking at her.

"Yea." Ray said nodding along with Max.

"Yea. I'm part of the team. Making them my team mates." Tala said simply.

"Can you forgive us?" Max asked looking at Hilary.

"For what? Leaving without telling, or freaking out at my boyfriend?"

"Both." Ray said before Max could.

Hilary sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, shut her eyes, put her head down and started tapping her foot.

Ray and Max both looked at each other. Not a good sign.

Hilary sighed deeply. "Never do it again."

Ray and Max smiled at her.

"As much fun as this is. It's getting late. And cold." Hilary said rubbing her hands over her arms, trying to warm them up.

The nine of them started back to the hotel, after Tala gave up his jacket to Hilary so she wouldn't get sick.

Kenny and Hiro ran up to them. "Thank God you're all okay!"Kenny said smiling at his friends.

Hiro looked at them. "So who is it your dating Hilary?"

"Can't a girl have her secrets?" she asked raising a brow at Tyson's older brother.

"Not on this team. Sorry." He said looking down at her, and noticed the white jacket.

"I'm dating Tala." She said looking at him.

Hiro just looked down at her, then to Kenny.

"How long did you know?"

Kenny looked at him. "Two months."

Hilary and Tala's eyes widen.

"Kenny how did you find out?" Tala asked looking at the younger boy.

"My room is right next to Hilary's. At every hotel she always had a corner room and mine was next to hers. And the walls aren't that thick..."

Hilary covered her facing blushing.

The guys snickered, at the couple.

"Protection?" Was all Hiro asked looking at them.

Hilary's eyes widen.

"THAT IS NONE OF-"Hilary got cut off by her loving boyfriend.

"You're _fucking _business." Tala said looking at Hiro and took Hilary's hand and lead her away from the small group.

"I wish they would have kept it a secret." Kenny said sighing.

"Now what fun would that be?" Kai said grinning.

It was now late and everyone was going up to their rooms. Hiro stopped by Hilary's room just to check in on her. The door was not shut all the way so he just opened it. And stood there. It was something he did not need to see.

_The End_

All done! I hope you all enjoyed this, and the fast updates :) I just wish I could do them that fast with my other stories.


End file.
